Agents Of Change
by LittleMissReaper
Summary: Something which incites activity, something that speeds things up.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I really feel the need to do something other than Fair Play right now and I know I should probably work on Prior Engagement, but I don't really feel like doing that either. So I'm up at 2:44 AM with the urge to write and no ideas. So I think I'm going to use the first sentence given to me by a story idea generator and see where the fuck it goes. And yeah, it's going to be Seto/Joey again.

Agents of Change

Chapter One: Mokuba

"What you need now is gratuitous sex." He said authoritatively.

"Excuse me?" His cell phone rings in a tone that aptly captures his reaction of incredulity. He swiftly silences it.

"You heard me."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't, if that's alright."

"It's not."

The tone of his reply was deeply sarcastic. "Oh. Well, I suppose there's nothing I can do about it then."

"There isn't." His brother returned snappishly.

"I really don't think it's appropriate for us to talk about this."

"Seto, I'm twenty-fucking-three. I'm working on my masters in social work and sex therapy. I talk about things like this all the time and I know when someone needs to get laid."

"I don't think suggesting gratuitous sex is in line with your intended profession."

"For you it is, I don't know if you could do it any other way."

Seto was offended and it showed.

"Sorry bro, but you always seem to think that strings will get you tangled."

He couldn't ague with that, but could still debate the reasonableness of the advice. "Still, gratuitous sex?"

"It's that, yoga or therapy."

"You're not serious." Somehow yoga ranked above meaningless sex in level of indignity and therapy, he shuddered, he liked being the only one in his head, thank you very much. Therapy was out of the question.

"See?" Mokuba triumphed.

"And why do you think meaningless sex will succeed where medication and meditation has failed?"

"Because it's the only thing that will stop you from having meaningful sex, ruining one of your only close relationships and messing yourself up even more."

Seto pretended to not know what his brother was referring to and tried to sound nonchalant in his reply. "Would meaningful sex really be that bad?"

"Not if you could handle it, but you'd try to treat it the same way you'd treat meaningless sex, you'd run away afterwards. Why not save yourself the trouble and make sure there are no strings to need to be cut?"

Mokuba had a point, not a particularly valid one, but a point none the less. Seto didn't know however that Mokuba wasn't serious in his argument, that he was trying to provoke his brother into exactly what he was urging against. The more he pointed out the evils of sex with attachment, the more devil's advocate Seto Kaiba would find the good in it. This was certainly not due to an optimistic disposition but rather an inquisitive one that lead him to look at a situation from all sides.

"Besides," He continued. "You're miserable to deal with when you're any kind of frustrated."

Again Seto found himself unable to protest. That is, until Mokuba slid a few condoms across the table.

"Where did you get those?"

"Twenty-FUCKING-three, Seto. Emphasis on fucking."

"I really didn't need to know that."

"Yes you did! You need to realize that you little brother is getting some and you aren't, and probably haven't in years!" He paused. "You need release and not the kind you're getting from work, exercise or your hand."

Again Seto's face was a mask of horror.

"You want him. He wants you. But you're afraid you'll fuck it up by fucking him and I'm telling you that you probably will, but that you definitely will by not having sex at all. You're pushing him away."

Seto knew this was true. For weeks now he'd been making excuses, ignoring phone calls and generally avoiding him. He just couldn't safely be around someone he wanted so badly.

"I can't think of any other situation in which I'd recommend meaningless sex, but if it could save the only close friendship you have, I think you should consider it."

With that Mokuba left the room as quickly and quietly as he could, leaving Seto in the booming cacophony of his thoughts.

What Mokuba said, in a sick light, made sense. He was losing his only friend in the name of preserving said friendship. How fucked up was that? But he couldn't bring himself to terms with Mokuba's advice. He didn't want anonymous sex, and even more than that, he knew it wouldn't help.

Needs weren't interchangeable.

Scratching an itch would never relieve hunger.

::End Chapter One::


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh… I've come to terms with this, but please don't rub it in my face. I do however own Pax, my OC also featured in Dreaming Wide Awake (Untitled for Now). These stories are not related!

Agents of Change

Chapter Two: Passing the Baton

Not long after walking out on his brother, Mokuba found himself waiting for a friend in a coffee shop near campus. He glanced at his watch for the third time in about as many minutes. The man behind the counter wiped his hands on a cloth and removed his apron, joining Mokuba and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Hey Little Bit."

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Could you please not call me that? It wouldn't be so embarrassing if I were a girl, but people are going to think it refers to more than my height."

Pax just smirked contentedly. "But we both know the truth about that. So how's waiting?"

"Boring. He's cutting it close. I have class in less than an hour."

Pax soothed his irritated lover. "He'll be here."

And at those words a blur of color and leather swung into the seat across from them.

Pax gave Mokie an 'I told you so' kiss and went back to work.

"Sorry I'm late." Yugi said a little breathlessly.

"It's ok, I do have to bail soon though, class." He said, rolling his eyes.

Yugi smiled. Everyone knew that Mokuba's ambition came in second only to Seto's and that any exasperation he expressed was feigned to make his stressed out classmates feel better. "Yeah, how is that? Are you the teacher or the student now?"

Mokuba grinned, glad for permission to be proud and openly in love with what he did. "Student. I don't ever plan on teaching, my heart belongs to clinical work."

Yugi glanced significantly at the man behind the counter. "I wouldn't tell Pax that. He seems to think it's in his possession."

"He's just holding it for now."

"I heard that!" Pax shouted from behind the espresso maker.

"Love you!" Mokuba called back. Then turning to Yugi, "Anyway, I just wanted to catch you up." He leaned back and steepled his fingers. "The seed has been planted."

Yugi could easily imagine him petting a large white cat and plotting the worlds doom, he was suddenly thankful that Mokuba used his powers for good. "So when do you think Seto will call him?"

"Two days max, late tonight at the very earliest."

"Ok, well, I'm meeting Joey for dinner tonight and I'll do what I can then. I figure the closer we can push them to each other the easier it will be for them to make it the rest of the way."

"Like magnets."

"I suppose…" Yugi cocked an eyebrow, looking a little confused.

Mokuba was already gathering the things he'd left on the table into his backpack. "Awesome. You'll call and tell me how it goes? And I'll stay out of Seto's way for the next few days in case he invites Joey over."

Yugi nodded. "Sounds good."

"Ok, cool, I really do need to get going though."

"That's fine, I was the one that got here late."

"What kept you, anyway?"

"I had to drop Aiko off with Yami."

Mokuba smiled softly. "How is she?"

"She's getting big. She should be starting to stand on her own soon. Though walking's still a long way off, thank god." Mokuba glanced at Pax with a dreamy look that Yugi recognized instantly. "Are you thinking about kids?"

Mokuba quickly snapped out of it and sighed. "Yeah, but I shouldn't be. Not until I'm done with grad school, not until I'm settled…"

Yugi just smiled. "If you want it to happen sooner you find a way."

Mokuba shook his head, bemused and thinking of how pediatrics really was the perfect place for Yugi. "I'll see you soon. Call me with an update."

"I promise. Good luck in class."

::End Chapter::

A/N: I'm trying to get a fresh start on a this, Prior Engagement and You Can't Always Get What You Want, and it sucks because I had part of each of the next chapters written and they just sat there so long, so I'm just going to post what I have of them and start new with the next chapters.


End file.
